It is common practice for golfers to smoke cigarettes or cigars while playing golf. When a smoking golfer prepares to take a golf swing or stroke, the golfer typically lays the lighted cigarette or cigar on the ground. However, this practice is unsanitary because the cigar or cigarette may be exposed to poisons or injurious chemicals on the ground, thus exposing the golfer to such hazards.
One solution is to use a golf smoke tee, which is a golf tee with a cradle on top for holding objects such as cigars or cigarettes above the ground. One such golf smoke tee is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,529, filed May 9, 1958, issued to Watson. However, the golf smoke tee disclosed in the Watson patent is described as being about 1″ to 2½″ tall. This may pose problems for golfers who experience back problems. The golfer may need to strain his/her back to bend over and use such a golf smoke tee.
An alternative cigar holder is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D385,059, filed on Aug. 7, 1996, issued to Jenkins, which suggests a much taller vertical shank, but the Jenkins design patent does not a show or suggest a means for conveniently driving the holder securely into the ground.
Accordingly, an improved cigar caddy would be desirable.